


Dark Pleasures

by The_Gamer



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: 16 year old Harry finds out that his family is going to St. Louis for his uncles job. He's planned on running here for a very long time and now he's finally here. After warning his family and telling them that they needed to get away as well he settles into an old Potter house.It isn't long though before the Preternatural community comes knocking. Harry wonders what his new life will bring and will it be any better than his last.Anita isn't main character and gets a smaller part.Will update parings when I come to them.
Relationships: Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

Harry let out a sob as he fell against the wall. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out. he couldn't take his uncle's beatings or school or anything. He had to get out of here. 

"FREAK! " The bedroom door burst open. "GET UP!" he smacked Harry. "GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!" 

Harry quickly got up but wavered. All of his things were in a safe place in the moleskin pouch around his neck that was spelled to hell and back again not to be see by anyone. He followed his uncle to the car wondering where his glasses were. He was shocked that he could actually see. In fact his eyesight was getting better every minute. He slid into the car with Dudley. He noted his cousin giving him a weird look but didn't pay attention. 

He was shocked when hours later they were stopping right in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Get out and meet us here in four hours or we'll leave you!" Vernon snapped. 

"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry rasped and got out. The car drove away. It was early morning hardly six in the morning. He headed into the Leaky and got some of the money he had left out of the pouch. "Tom?" he asked at the counter. The man straightened up and smiled at him. "Can I get some breakfast?" 

The answer was yes and Harry quickly ate and drank some coffee. He thanked Tom then headed for Gringotts. He had no idea what was driving him to do this today but he was going to see just what was going on with his vault. 

Apparently, the Goblins had been trying to contact him since he'd turned eleven and were pleased to see him and took him off to a private room and began going over what he needed to do. The Goblin King was in the room and it was clear to Harry that he was getting angry at the Goblin that was in charge of the Potter vaults who was contradicting everything the Goblin King said. 

"I think I'd like to switch the Goblin in charge of my vaults." Harry stated, suddenly. He crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone in the room stared at him. "I want Griphook. Get me Griphook." 

He had no idea why they quickly obeyed him and had him go over and sign the switch of his Goblins. 

"It says here that Griphook was in charge of my vault and other Potter Vaults until my parents died only then did it switch to Sharptooth. Why was it switched in the first place?" 

"You switched it." Sharptooth replied. 

"I was one." Harry snapped. "and this isn't my signature and how can a one year old sign their name anyway? Are you just stupid? Someone forced this and you allowed them to do this. I want a complete review of any and all vaults connected to me, Griphook. You will get a 20 Galleon bonus if you can get everything I need to do for all this done in four hours. 50 Galleons if you get me out of here in three." 

Griphook got to work instantly. Money talked and Mr. Potter clearly knew that. 

Barter-1 

Harry frowned at the screen in front of him and listened to everything Griphook told him and read through everything. Sharptooth was being forced out of the room and he didn't go quietly. Harry ignored him and focused on his work. 

Griphook had come through in spades and had gotten him out in three hours. Harry now had a Magical Debit card, the Potter Lord Title and all of his vaults locked down. He was pissed that Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley were stealing from his vault as was Hermione. He'd locked down his trust vault and told the Goblins to sue everyone that wasn't him that tried to access his vault. He told them that the person had to sign their name in blood and if their blood wasn't his sue them with the fullest extent of the Goblin Nation. He was also very happy to hear that Sharptooth was punished for his crimes against Harry as in he was killed.

* * *

Harry bought some books and other things then checked his watch and quickly made his way to meet his family he'd been waiting two minutes when they pulled up. He quickly got in and buckled up. He was shocked that they had come back for him. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask questions but he couldn't help it. 

"Where are we going?" Harry wondered. 

"We're going to the U.S. " Dudley said. "Dad's got work in St. Louis this summer." 

Harry was shocked that he was going on this excursion. 

"Perfect." Harry said, "Uncle Vernon, would you like to abandon me in St. Louis please?" 

"Excuse me?" Vernon and Petunia chorused frowning at the teen. 

"Well, it's just I went to the bank my people use and my dad left me property in St. Louis an old run down house that's not worth anything but I don't want to come back here so you can just drop me off in a select place and never come back. I'll take care of myself from then on." Harry explained. "I suggest you guys don't come back either. Things are really heating up here in the U.K. a war is coming and muggles like you are going to be dying in groves........I know you guys hate me but I don't want you guys dead so please listen to me. I've read about St. Louis and I wouldn't really suggest that place for you guys though. They are really accepting of Magicals and what they call Preternatural beings. I'd suggest the Western states they still have Varmint laws on the books. You can kill a guy and not go to jail if the blood comes back as being a wereanimal." 

They stared at him in shock and they were almost in a car accident because of it. 

"You've been planning on running for awhile haven't you?" Petunia asked in a small voice. 

"Yeah," Harry said, " a lot of shit went down at school since I started and the guy who killed my parents is back. If he found out about you guys he'd kill you or torture you then kill you. He and his followers love to torture muggles especially like you guys who don't like us magic folk." 

Harry stared out the window falling silent he was sure that he'd given them something to think about. He sighed to himself and leaned his head against the the window. It wasn't until he was on the plane that he realized that he would be flying in a muggle airplane. He was psyched but also worried. He'd always been told that Muggle things didn't work properly around magic and he had little to no control of his magic. What if it got out of control and they all crashed? He swallowed hard. He needed to calm down. He buckled his seat belt and closed his eyes. 

_'Clear your mind, Potter!'_ he heard Snape yelling at him. 

He took calming breathes and worked to do just that. He calmed himself and tried to stay that way. It was awhile before it seemed to work. He relaxed himself and searched his mind trying to compartmentalize and catalog everything. This seemed to be working as well. 

**Meditation-1**

**Occlumency-1**

He could actually see himself walking around on clouds and seeing his memories floating around him. He came to a red cloud. 

**You've found an Oblivated Memory.**

_'What?'_ Harry wondered. _'Someone's Oblivated me? Well, let's see if we can't figure it out.'_

He began working at the cloud trying to get it to give him his memory. Trying to break through it. He got a skill for it and it slowly leveled up as he worked when he got it to level 5 the cloud turned grey and he was watching what was inside it. 

_A small Harry who couldn't have been more than four year old watched as his aunt and Uncle watched Dudley open his Christmas presents. Harry sat there hugging a bunny that had one eye and a ripped ear. It was faded blue. He sat and watched Dudley as well. When Dudley was done Harry had smiled brightly making all three Dursley's wary._

_"Duddy gots lots of gifts. Santa musta thinked he was good this year." Harry said._

_"i was." Dudley said, but didn't sound confident about it._

_Harry just smiled brightly. He got up and walked to his room and sat on his mattress._

_"Duddy was a bad boy, Usa-chan and he gots lots a gifts." Harry said, speaking to his rabbit. "But I was a good boy and gots none. I don' thinks that Santa is real. I thinks Auntie and Unle buyeded all dose gifts." He tilted his head and listened to his rabbit. "Yes, lets do that." Harry agreed a manic smile on his face. He focused hard until he was red in the face. He suddenly heard Dudley screaming. He left his room and entered the living room pulling a big black trash bag and began picking up the wrapping paper and putting it in the bag. Dudley was on the ground screaming and holding his head seeing every bad thing he'd done that year and feeling all the pain he'd put Harry through. "Was wrong with Duddy, Auntie?" He asked innocently. He looked innocent too. "He hurt? He need dokor?"_

_"YOU FREAK!" Petunia screamed after looking back and forth between Dudley and Harry. She began hitting him with Dudley's new firetruck on the head. "FREAK, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON! MY ANGEL! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU FREAK!"_

_She hadn't killed him but it had been close from what Harry remembered. He remembered waking up later in the night and seeing a man he now knew to be a younger version of Dumbledore standing in the door of his room._

_"It's for the best that he doesn't remember his use of magic, Petunia." Dumbledore said. "You're sure it was magic?"_

_"yes I questioned Dudley on it and he said that he could see all the times he "played" with with him and could feel his pain. " Petunia scoffed. "Take the rabbit. He's always talking to it and seems to think it talks back. He listens to it and comes up with uses of his evil."_

_"Very well, tell me exactly what happened and will erase it from his mind." Dumbledore said, calmly. "I do not believe it would do your son any good to do that for him though."_

_"I don't want you to use it on my son, just him." Petunia snapped and quickly told him what had happened._

_There was a flash of the light and the memory ended._

Harry's eyes opened instantly. He couldn't believe it! Dumbledore had Oblivated him. What was harder to believe was his use of magic and the way he'd been acting. Now that the memory was back he could remember that he wasn't always one to let his family walk all over him. He'd fought back and they were afraid of him. Dumbledore had done something to him he knew it. He glanced to the seat next to him where Dudley was looking board as he played his gameboy. 

"Hey, Dudley what can you remember about the Christmas when we were four?" Harry wondered.

"Four?" Dudley asked frowning hard. "I got a lot of presents and you had a bunny you carried around. I got a really bad headache and my whole body hurt. Then later that night I met Santa Clause. Only......" 

"Only?" Harry pressed. 

"He wasn't big like I thought he was really skinny." Dudley frowned harder. "He had the long white beard and white hair and was dressed up like Santa but he was super skinny. He said, he'd lost a lot of weight because summer was coming. After that you didn't have a bunny anymore." He looked at Harry. "Why?" 

"I just remembered that day." Harry said, softly. "The man you met wasn't Santa, Dudley. It was Dumbledore." 

"That person Mom and dad were yelling about last year? Saying he had to move you get you out of there?" 

"Yeah." Harry nodded but he didn't remember that either. 

"What was he doing there?" Dudley wondered. 

"Erasing my memory. The one I just remembered. There is a spell that can erase a persons memory it's supposed to be permanent and most of the time it is but if you're powerful enough you can unlock the memories. " 

"You caused me that pain didn't you?" Dudley asked. "I get it I was a really bad person back then."

"I was a different person back then. " Harry muttered. 

He shook his head when Dudley gave him a confused look. 

"Do you think that he erased my memories too?" 

"Aunt Petunia said she didn't want him messing with your memories but I don't know." Harry said, quietly. 

He closed his eyes again he wondered how many other times Dumbledore had erased his memory and messed about in his head. He'd thought the man was good but now.....now he was having second thoughts. Maybe he'd been having them for awhile and just didn't realize it after all here he was running away and hadn't he been doing his work studying before hand where he wanted to go? Yes, he had. He frowned he couldn't think straight okay. He talk a few calming breaths and tried to clear his thoughts again. To sink back into those clouds. He was going to find out just how many memories Dumbledore erased he was going to unlock them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley worried about waking Harry the other teen had been asleep for the entire ride to the states but they were landing in New York now. He sighed and woke Harry. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"Sorry to wake you but we've landed. " 

"I wasn't asleep." Harry said, as they got off the plane with Vernon and Petunia. 

"You were sound asleep." Petunia countered. 

"No, I was doing my mental exercises." Harry countered. "Forming shields in my mind so that no one can mess around with it anymore. " He and Dudley didn't miss the look Petunia and Vernon shared. "It's hard work and I have to concentrate and meditate."

"Oh." Dudley said, with a nod. 

"Yes, er.......about that........" Vernon said, uncomfortably. 

"It's okay I know you've had Dumbledore erase my memories." Harry said, looking around. "Where is it?" 

"Where is what?" Petunia asked, as kindly as she could. 

"My check in station." Harry explained. "I gotta check in and get my Magical Passport stamped. Then see if my papers went through."

"Papers?" 

"Residence papers." Harry explained, noting they were following him. "I have a goblin friend who is very helpful and got things rolling very fast." he frowned. "Do you see that bookstore there?" 

"Yes." Vernon grunted. 

"Not there then." Harry nodded. "What about that cafe there?" 

"What cafe?" Petunia asked frowning. 

"Bingo." Harry smirked and headed it for it they kept up and she grabbed his wrist the moment he started vanishing from her vision, Vernon and Dudley understanding what she was doing grabbed on to her as well and let Harry take them through whatever barrier he was entering. "What are you.......?" Harry asked pulling his wrist free and watching them drop hands. "Ugh.......fine but I don't want to hear anything about money." 

"I don't think we can afford this place." Dudley said, looking around. 

Harry sighed again. 

"Did I tell you I came into my inheritance?" He questioned showing them the ring on his right ring finger. They blinked dumbly at him. "I can afford it. Don't talk to me about money." 

Vernon bit his tongue and noticed Petunia doing the same. 

"Lord Potter!" Harry turned and was greeted with a sexy red haired woman with big boobs that had Petunia frowning and Dudley and Vernon drooling. "Welcome, Lord Potter......" 

"I don't share the same attraction to red heads that my father did." Harry said, waving his hand dismissively. "did you and he date or something? I was told you knew him." 

"We did for awhile." the woman smiled. "Please bring your non-magics and follow me. I reserved a booth for our meeting." 

Harry motioned the Dursley's to follow him and was shocked when they actually obeyed. The restaurant they'd entered look like a five-star restaurant done in reds and golds. 

"Gryffindor much?" Harry muttered and the woman laughed. 

"No, the owner went to SAME. Salem Academy of Magical Excellence, not Hogwarts. They don't have houses and colors and all that. These just happen to be favorite colors of hers." 

Harry nodded. He noted the red and gold weren't overbearing like they were at Hogwarts but it still set him on end. 

"You're not still in contact with Dumbledore are you?" 

"Oh, Merlin no." the woman frowned. "I warned Lily and James to get as far away from that man as they could when school ended but they wouldn't listen to me....." she smiled at him. "You know you look .........." 

"Just like my father except the eyes. I have my mothers eyes. Yeah, I know." Harry quoted. " Everyone back home says that when they meet me the first time." The woman gave him a sad smile. "Did you date Sirius as well?" 

The woman laughed. 

"Oh, the things I could tell you about Sirius Black." 

They chatted on and on about James, Sirius, Remus and Lily as they walked through the place to a remote booth. They all sat down. The prices actually weren't that bad. It was a business lunch of course so they got paper work done while eating. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw that Vernon and Dudley didn't trust "Magic Food" enough to eat their normal portions. Vernon had gotten annoyed when Harry wouldn't him drink alcohol Petunia had been pleased.

* * *

They met their connecting flight right on time and were on the way to St. Louis. 

Harry was exhausted when they arrived in St. Louis and began looking around the airport frowning and wondering why the Dursley's were following him around. 

"Go meet your ride!" Harry snapped. "This is where we part!" 

Harry went back to frowning. 

"That store there is closed." Dudley said, pointing. 

Harry blinked at it and nodded then headed right for it. He waved over his shoulder at them and entered a bookstore. He was soon lost browsing the shelves he didn't have a time to meet anyone this time. He had a stack of books in his arms when he went to the check out. He paid and told the cashier why he was there. He got a giggle over buying books when he'd stopped in for a portkey to his property. Harry didn't see what was so funny but it was clear to him that the girl behind the counter was flirting with him. He tossed her a smile and took the Portkey. He then got outside and got to the safe point to use it. With that he was appearing in the entrance hall of the Potter Manor home in St. Louis. He liked what he saw but it was clear that no one had been here in a long time. 

"Hello?" Harry called out. "Are there any house-elves here?" He walked through the house calling for House-elves but no one came. "Great, I need to get a house-elf." Harry sighed, upon finding the kitchen. "Oh, I've got an idea." 

The next second his idea went out the window when Hedwig swooped in the window he'd just opened and began pecking his head. 

"Okay, okay, no more international port key's for you I get it!" he cried holding his arms up to defend against his owl. She gave him a hoot that said he'd better never do that to her again. "Well, I need you take a letter to Gringotts." he told her as he got her some water in one of her bowels and filled her food bowel out of his pouch. "I need a house-elf and I have the perfect one in mind. I need them to contact this house-elf for me. You rest while I write the letter." 

Hedwig nodded at him and returned to her food. It was late now way past dark her boy shouldn't be up he should be curled up in bed.

Harry quickly wrote the Goblins, then one for Griphook and finally the House-elf he wanted. He was hoping this would work out in his favor. If it did maybe he'd get two house-elves and not just one. He sent them off with Hedwig and went upstairs to find the master bedroom. He fell asleep having not even bothered to change out of his clothes. He had no idea that all around St. Louis the Preternatural community was wondering about the new power that had moved into the city.

* * *

Harry walked into the District wearing a black sleeveless hoodie shirt, black jeans that clung in all the right places, and black sneakers a week later. He'd found out that he owned most of the land down here and had decided to check it himself. It just after dark so that he could see it in all it's glory. He'd gotten himself a whole new wardrobe and the two house-elves he'd wanted. He'd also been informed that Griphook had transferred to the Gringotts branch he was using. That had thrilled Harry to no end. Now he knew his money was in safe hands. He looked around at everything as he walked. He wasn't allowed in most of the businesses because he was under age but he'd contacted the owners of businesses on his land and had meetings set up most were at night. He frowned looking around. 

"Excuse me." he asked a passing shapeshifter. "Could you tell me how to get to the Circus of the Damned? " 

"Of course." the teen with long auburn hair down to his ankles said, with a smile that made Harry blush. "In fact I'm heading there now why don't I walk with you?" 

"Er........okay." Harry said, shoving his hands in his pockets still blushing. "Uhm.........I'm Harry Potter........"

"Nathaniel Garrison." The older teen introduced himself. They shook hands. 

Harry's mind was racing. He'd never known someone so hot existed. He noted that he was shorter than Nathaniel but not by much. Harry was 5'5" and Nathaniel looked to be maybe 5'6" if Harry was correct. Harry found his eyes running over Nathaniel's body he really liked what he saw. 

"So is it your first time to the Circus?" Nathaniel asked smelling Harry's lust. 

"Oh, " Harry blushed worse and looked up into Nathaniel's lavender eyes. "I'm not going for the entertainment. I have a meeting with the owner. I inherited the land the Circus is on. " 

"Really?" Nathaniel frowned. He'd thought that the Master owned the land. How was this going to effect the vampires that lived under the Circus? He was suddenly worried. "I'm sorry for whomever you lost." 

"my father's family. " Harry informed. "My parents died when I was just a baby so I don't remember them." Harry didn't know why he was telling Nathaniel this. " I'm the last of my father's family. It's a very old family and very rich anyway since I'm the last one everything is inherited by me and I just happened to move here so I'm checking up on everything." 

They chatted amicably the whole walk to the Circus. In Harry's mind it was nothing like the Circus' he'd imagined growing up. Nathaniel explained why Harry was there to the woman in the ticket booth and they bypassed the line all together much to the chagrin of those waiting in line. Harry spotted the Dursley's in line and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wondered how Nathaniel was able to get direct access to the owner's office but was glad for the direct escort. 

Harry's eyes went around the room as he entered the room. He blushed and let out a shallow breath. 

"I've been living on the wrong side of the world." He muttered knowing everyone in the room would hear him. "The men here are so hot." 

He heard some chuckles and laughs turned into coughs. He faced the man behind the desk and had to fight not to be captivated by the man's beauty. 

"Welcome, Lord Potter." the man said, in rich French accent. 

Harry resisted the urge to shiver.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was left staring at the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He blinked and forced himself to look away to not stare. 

"Are you Jean-Claude?" Harry asked. 

" _Oui_." The beautiful man said. "How may I help you, Lord Potter?" 

Harry took a seat in front of the desk ignoring the bed that took up the left wall of the room. He pulled some documents out of the backpack he was carrying they were in folders. 

"It has come to my attention that I own most of the land here in The District through Inheritance." Harry informed. "But I did ask to meet with the Master of the City and I was told that the Master was a female........" 

"We've recently had a change over." Jean-Claude said, with a smile. "I am the current Master. I was not aware we did not own the land this puts us in quite a predicement..." 

"I'm not kicking anyone." Harry said, quickly. "As of yet I only have plans for taking one shop and it's not even being used right now. I just want to know what I'm dealing with and how to help the District to become a more popular turist attraction. That is not to say that you haven't done well on your own because I've walked around and you clearly have I just think it could be better. Magical even." 

Jean-Claude was instantly captured by this young boy. He was wonderous. He could smell that the boy was hurt. He knew better than to pry. He looked over the paperwork nodding here and there. He noticed that the teen was watching him carefully. 

"I'd like to set regular meetings so that we can discuss what we can do for The District and improve it." Harry said, when it was clear that Jean-Claude was finished reading and was merely flipping pages while sneakiing glances at him. "Now as the Master of the City I understand that you're a very busy man so I was hoping maybe one a month......."

"I can fit you in this Friday." Jean-Claude spoke looking at his cell phone. He'd broken down and finally bought one. Though he often broke it because it never seemed to stop ringing. "Is that good with you? I'll take you to one of the businesses on your property. Meet me at the Lunatic Cafe say eight?" 

Harry quickly grabbed his own cell phone and opened his calender. 

"Yes, okay that's great." Harry said, trying to hide a blush. "I didn't think you'd be able to get me in so soon. Thank you." 

"No, thank you." Jean-Claude said, with a bright smile. Harry decided that smile should be illegal. " This is a project that I am greatly invested in. It is my wish that we become mainstream....." 

_Ring_

"Ah, I apologize." Jean-Claude said, glancing at his cell phone. So Anita was finally calling him. He cleared her call and put it on viberate. "Is there anything else you need?" 

"Not at this time no." Harry stood and offered his hand. "Jean-Claude."

"Lord Potter." Jean-Claude said, standing and taking Harry's hand. He kissed the back of it and Harry went crimsion.

* * *

They'd just gotten back to the main circus when Harry heard what could only be his Aunt screaming. He moaned and shocked Jean-Claude and his people by marching his way through the crowd to find the woman. 

By the time he'd arrived his family had drawn a crowd mostly guards. 

"It's called The Circus of the Damned what did you think it was?!" Harry snapped pushing past bodyguards to stand in front of his family. "I warned you! I warned you that St. Louis had a thriving Preternatural community didn't I?! UGH! You're so embaressing! Come on! COME! ON!" 

The three followed looking shocked at him. Since when did he have guts to stand up to them and where had he gotten those clothes? He got them back to their car. 

"Geesh, why don't you people ever listen to me?" He moaned. "Anyway most of the businesses down here are run by Preturnatural beings. Vampires, Wereanimals, and the like. If you don't like it don't come here." 

He waved over his shoulder and walked away. 

"What are you doing down here?" Dudley called, "I mean .......you got past the entire line......." 

Harry turned back to look at his family. 

"Just checking in with the Head Vampire letting him know I'm in Town so I don't get people breaking down my door." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. " I think one swift kick from Aunt Petunia would do it in forget about a Vampire or Lyanthracope. Well see ya." 

"You need a ride?" 

Harry was shocked that his uncle had asked. 

"Er........" Harry judged the walk back to his place. He'd taken a cab to get here. He bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn't had much time to check the wards and didn't know much about wards in the first place. He couldn't send a text to Dobby and Winky and warn them to have the house look like what he'd discribed. He sighed. "Yeah, sure." 

He got in the back with Dudley. 

**You've unlocked Property Management and Investment screens.**

"Go away, you." Harry growled and hit the red 'x'. 

"Sorry?" Dudley asked frowning from next to him. 

"Not you sorry. My .......er........power has been doing something really weird lately and it's rather annoying." He buckled his seat belt. "So how did you end up in a place like this?" 

"My boss was asking if I'd seen any of the sites." Vernon actually answered in a civil tone. "Suggested I check out a few. When I told him I'm a happily married man with a son he suggested we come here." 

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded. "Let me guess he tried to send you to Guilty Pleasures?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hate to drop this on you, Uncle Vernon but your boss might just be gay." Harry informed. "From what I understand Guilty Pleasures is a male strip club." 

Petunia gasped in horror and Vernon had to slam on the breaks to stop from hitting a car that had cut him off while he was gapping. 

"You're joking." Vernon damanded. 

"Nope, I'm dead serious." Harry said, shaking his head. 

Surprisingly they didn't ask him where he'd gotten his information, or new clothes, or anything like that. Harry wondered if they'd bought the excuse that he was just checking in.

* * *

When they finally pulled up to Harry's place, which was set back in some woods, it was really late. 

"This place is a dump." Petunia said, frowning 

"Yeah, I told you it was." Harry said, getting out. "Catch ya later. Thanks for the ride. Here's 10 for gas." 

With that he ran through his wards and into the house. He watched the Dursley's driving away looking confused. He smirked to himself. 

"Master is home!" It was of course Winky. 

"Yeah, and it's been a long night." Harry sighed. 

"Dobby is just be finishing Master's dinner!" Winky said, happily. 

"Great, I'll go eat then. Can you draw me a bath I'd like a nice long hot soak after a shower." 

Winky was thrilled and popped away. Harry went and ate beef stew then went up to wash and have a good wank in the shower before relaxing for said soak while listening to smooth jazz on his new magical cell phone. The Magical U.K. was living in the Dark Ages. They were taught that making Muggle technology work around magic couldn't be done but here it was. He'd almost fallen asleep when Winky popped in and fussed over him getting him out of the tub and into bed. He was grateful he really was but now there was a chance he wouldn't get back to sleep. Winky seemed to think the same thing as she fought for ten minutes to try and turn on the CD player Harry had bought she finally got it on and smooth jazz filled the room. Harry was soon closing his eyes and sinking into his mindscape. He floated along the clouds until he came across a red cloud. 

"Another Oblivated memory." Harry said, his anger rising. "I wonder what it is this time." 

Harry worked with it until he could see the memory. 

_Harry looked small compared to the other first years. He was smug and confident anot scared at all as he was called to be Sorted. He walked forward and sat on the stool and the hat was lowered on to his head._

_"Ah, at last the true heir of Hogwarts has returned." The Sorting Hat said._

_"True Heir?" Harry wondered._

_"Through you runs the blood of all four Founders of Hogwarts. You could go into any House. Yes. Yes. It seems though you relate most with Salazar. So I'm going to put you in Slytherin. Is that okay? You have a say."_

_"Yeah, that's fine." Harry thought at the hat. " I don't really care where I go I just want to go somewhere. To belong somewhere."_

_"then it had better be....." the Sorting Hat got ready to shout to the whole Hall. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Harry was confused as he stood up and handed the hat over. Hadn't the hat said he was going into Slytherin. As he walked to the cheering table he noticed that Dumbledore, he recgonized him off the Chocolate Frog, had his wand out under the table. Had the man done something. Harry got very uncomfortable with the attention he got when he sat down at the Gryffindor table._

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed anger burning in him. How dare Dumbledore take that knowledge from him! He was the Heir of Hogwarts! That meant the school legally belonged to him! The hat did want to put him in Slytherin but the conversation had been all different. Harry wanted to go back and murder the man! He glanced at his bedside clock. Three a.m. yippee he'd had about five hours of meditation which was restful. He ran a hand over his face. He wanted to throw something. He wanted to explode something. He couldn't believe this! What was Dumbledore thinking? Why was he taking away his memories? 

Harry scoffed to himself. 

_'It's because in both memories I'm something he doesn't like. Something he can't control. He wants me to be controled.'_ he realized and a sick sensation settled in his stomach. Moments later he was throwing in his sink. _He's been doing this to me since I was four. How much brain damage can that do? Exactly how much has he altered me? I don't remember the me from when I was four at all...... but I was different........ I didn't let them push me around...... I didn't take it. I want to be that guy again. I want to be that strong...... I need to remember.......And I need to find out just what has been done to me all in the name of the 'Greater Good' ."_

Harry nodded to himself and stumbled back into his room to pen another letter to Griphook. This time asking if he could be pointed in the direction of the nearest Magical community and if there were extensive tests that could be done to figure out if someone had been tampering with his magic over the years. He signed it in blood then sent it off. He healed his cut then fell back into bed. He'd never wanted someone dead as bad as he did right now. Not even Bellatrix LeStrange. No, Dumbledore had beaten her out even.

* * *

Dumbledore sat idly in his office unsticking two Lemon Drops and not knowing that all of his plans and work had just hit the fan. He had no reason to believe that he'd lost control of his greatest weapon or that he'd just made himself a powerful new enemy. No he was blissfully unaware of all of this. 

Why? 

Because his spy that he had placed to keep on eye Harry was currently laying dead on her living room carpet being eaten by her own cats clutching her chest.


End file.
